Goodbye Farewell
by Ust Boram Binti Abstrud
Summary: Luhan yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sehun. Unpredictable ending! Warning!GS
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Farewell**

Luhan yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sehun. Unpredictable ending! Warning!GS

Luhan . Sehun

EXO _Belongs to You_

 _Written by_ Ust Boram Binti Abstrud

* * *

Aku sangat mencintainya. Semua tentangnya. Dalam maupun luar.

Meskipun saat ini jarak menghalangiku dengannya. Tetapi tak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa selalu melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu bahwa ia selalu ada untukku. Seperti saat ini.

"Hai, sayang. Aku merindukanmu" Luhan menatap rindu lelaki tersebut. Tangannya mengusap layar ponsel lima incinya.

Lelaki dibalik layar ponsel Luhan tertawa renyah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman tipis lelaki itu mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

* * *

"Kau masih mempertahankannya?" Tanya seorang gadis berperawakan setara sepertinya. Sahabat Luhan.

"Tentu saja" Luhan tersenyum cerah. Kyungsoo bergetar melihat senyuman itu.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu," Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan kemudian melanjutkan. "Mungkin aku tak akan sanggup."

"Kau tahu. Aku masih tak menyangka karena bisa mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Sehun selama tiga tahun. Bukankah itu hebat?" Bangganya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar-benar kuat dalam mempertahankan cinta kalian."

"Tetapi," Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis disebelahnya.

"Selama ini, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, apa saja yang dilakukannya disana? Maksudnya, aku hanya meragukan kesungguhannya" Ia berkata sehalus mungkin, dengan ekspresi keragu-raguan, seperti tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Luhan bisa menangkapnya dan sedikit tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat tulus mencintaiku. Dia bahkan rela bertemu denganku, datang kemari disela kesibukannya. Jika saja sedari awal ia tak serius berkomitmen denganku, untuk apa cinta tiga tahun ini diperjuangkan? Bahkan kita tak pernah bertengkar, juga masing-masing dari kita tak pernah meminta untuk menghentikan hubungan ini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku harap begitu."

* * *

"Jadi kau akan datang kemari?" Binarnya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu. Jadi kapan?" Luhan masih setia memandangi layar datar itu. Lebih tepatnya memandangi paras tampan kekasihnya yang sialnya tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tiga hari sebelum natal, aku akan berangkat ke Daejeon" Jelasnya.

Berarti lima hari lagi dari sekarang?

Luhan merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar darinya. Sebuah emosi menggembirakan yang meluap-luap. Jadi ia melakukan selebrasi kecil dengan berloncat-loncat diatas ranjangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Mengabaikan suara tawa dari ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantal.

* * *

Luhan tampak gelisah di tempatnya. Saat ini ia berada di gerbang kedatangan lokal Cheongju _airport_ untuk menjemput Sehun. Menurut jadwal, penerbangan Seoul-Daejeon yang ditumpangi Sehun sudah _landing_ sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Luhan berniat memberikan kejutan. Lelaki tersebut pasalnya tidak mengetahui bahwa Luhan menjemputnya di bandara.

Sosok bak model dengan _coat_ hitam yang tampak cocok membalut tubuhnya kini melangkah pelan kearah luar bersamaan dengan manusia-manusia yang juga berasal dari dalam satu penerbangan dengannya. Ia menyeret sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan dibahunya tergantung tas ransel mahalnya. Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan tempo lebih cepat kali ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa silau dengan semuanya. Sehun seperti sebuah berlian dibawah paparan sinar matahari. Begitu berkilau.

Oke, mungkin Luhan sedikit gila jika hal itu bersangkutan dengan Sehun.

Luhan sangat kesusahan menerjang lautan manusia itu. Ia sedikit meneriakkan nama Sehun tetapi itu menjadi sia-sia. Sehun sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya. Sepertinya ia sudah akan memesan taksi, batin Luhan kecewa.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu diatas ponselnya. Jarinya menari-nari lincah.

 _Selamat datang, sayang._

* * *

Luhan sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengenggam sebuah bingkai foto. Itu adalah fotonya dan Sehun setahun yang lalu. Disaat Sehun kebetulan mempunyai urusan pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus pergi ke Daejeon, dimana Luhan tinggal dan berpijak. Dan kesempatan untuk bertemu tak disiakannya.

Ia makin merekahkan bibirnya. "Aku berharap akan selamanya seperti ini, Sehun."

* * *

Seperti sebuah tali dengan simpul mati yang tak bisa dilepas. Luhan benar-benar terikat sempurna dengan pria yang menjadi pengisi hatinya tiga tahun belakangan ini.

* * *

"Luhan?" Panggilan lembut Sehun membuat pipinya merona. Sehun mengecup punggung tangan gadis yang sedang bersandar padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih merasa kesal denganmu" Gadis yang tengah bersandar pada bahu Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Sehun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit kedua belah bibir mungil itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengetahui jika kau rela menjemputku di bandara seorang diri di tengah udara dingin seperti saat ini. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Aku 'kan ingin member kejutan" Lirihnya. Sehun gemas kemudian menarik bahu gadis itu. Melumat milik Luhan dengan lembut dan basah. Membuat mereka merasakan sensasi seperti setruman menggelitik di dalam perut.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu singkat. Di ruang waktu itulah, Luhan dan Sehun tetap menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa. Luhan juga masih sering _hangout_ dan tak jarang berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo. Melakukan hal-hal wajar pada gadis seusianya.

Sore itu tak biasanya Sehun mengiriminya sebuah video. Dengan dada berdegup kencang dan rasa penasaran yang berlebih, ia memutar rekaman video itu. Kebetulan saat itu ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo di kamarnya, jadi gadis itu juga ikut menonton.

"Aku sengaja merekam ini agar aku tak bisa melihat langsung reaksimu" Luhan gelisah di tempat mendengar kalimat pertama yang terucap melalui _speaker_. Kyungsoo terlihat serius memperhatikan Sehun. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu patah kata pun.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, tetapi aku akan menikah bulan April nanti" Seperempat hatinya terkikis.

"Dengan seorang wanita, yang kucintai sedari dulu. Aku tak akan menyebutkan siapa" Kini setengahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya. Dan aku benar-benar berharap dukunganmu" Tiga perempat nyaris membuatnya mati.

" _Let's love_ " Semua hancur tak bersisa. Video berakhir sampai disitu. Diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Ia seperti bisu, tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Ia merasa seluruh badannya lumpuh, karena tak bisa menggerakkannya. Kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, ia melakukan ini padaku" Luhan histeris. Saking paniknya, air matanya tak bisa keluar. Kyungsoo menoleh berat kearah sahabat tersayangnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini buntut kecurigaanku yang dulu. Tempo hari, saat aku melakukan _video-calling_ dengannya, aku melihat seorang wanita berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya. Aku melihatnya, Soo!"

"Dugaanku tidak pernah meleset" Luhan menatap dengan pandangan kosong kearah pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah manis Luhan yang kini memerah "Hentikan delusi gilamu, Luhan."

* * *

Tetapi jika itu adalah sebuah tali senar yang disimpul mati, ia akan dengan mudahnya kembali seperti semula.

* * *

 **Ada yang bisa nganalisa inti dari cerita ini? Sebelom saya ngebuka semuanya? Udah banyak _clue_ yang tersebar di dalemnya**

 **Ini FF udah kelar, tapi endingnya dipotong, saya penasaran sama komentar para _readers_. Kalo banyak yang bisa nangkep maksud ceritanya, berarti saya gagal bikin ff ini/? :'v**


	2. Chapter 2

Berpuluh-puluh perbincangan hangat dari televisi, artikel pada koran maupun majalah minggu ini adalah,

 _Aktor tampan Oh Sehun, akan segera menikah bulan April mendatang_

 _Sehun, aktor muda berbakat akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya musim semi tahun ini_

 _Oh Sehun akan menikah tepat di hari ulang tahunnya_

 _Aktor bersinar Oh Sehun akan segera meminang kekasih masa SMA-nya tahun ini_

Dan Luhan tak lebih hanyalah seorang penggemar fanatik Sehun.

Dengan segudang khayalannya.


End file.
